Kaze No Stigma S2 Stay
by AyumiMaki
Summary: Kazuma, a carefree womanizer, has returned to the Kannagi family after being exiled for having no ability to harness to burning power of fire. But he's mastered a far more stronger ability. Wind. After Ayano begins to warm to this man, he completely disappears. And now he's returned, with far more secrets than he's ever had before. -I DO NOT own Kaze No Stigma!


Ayano was bolted awake by a shrieking noise, similar to that of a small child screaming. Cupping her ears tightly, she cried out. "_Stop it!_" And everything went silent.

Slowly, she removed her ears to test if the screaming would continue. She tested each and every finger, then arose from the bed. The dream- it was terrible. No, not terrible. It was a horror movie playing out through her mind over and over. It had been happening on and off; and now it had turned into an every day story. Rewinding itself at the push of a button.

She slowly and groggily threw on her usual outfit, buttoning up her shirt. This, my friend, was a daily thing. Life had changed ever sense Kazuma, her second cousin, had disappeared without a trace. Jugo didn't seem to care, but this practically destroyed poor little princess, Ayano.

She bit back a snarl. _The idiot basically tormented me. He made me soft and easy to get to, only to break me down. I thought he was staying for good, becoming part of the family. But no! That womanizing, jerky, perverted freak! _

She took a deep breath, before making her way out of the stuffy little room most would call a regular bedroom.

"Good morning, Ayano. I doubt you've slept well, from all the screaming I've been hearing." Jugo was sitting in his regular position, sipping tea, Ren sitting a few feet in front of him. Smoke accumulated over the cup Jugo grasped.

"Of course I didn't sleep well, I never sleep well." Ayano replies grumpily, rolling her eyes. Jugo's brow creased at the comment, before returning to it's normal place. Obviously, Jugo was suspicious. But not of Ayano.

"I'm sure you've heard of your second cousin's miraculous return?"

"What?"

"In other words, Kazuma is back."

Ayano hid a look of surprise, the only thing giving it away was the shaking of her long slim legs. Immediately, Ayano was questioning her father like a ravenous monster would ask a bystander where it's prey had disappeared to. Jugo rose his hand to silent the exited girl, who quickly shut up.

"I believe he's in the Gold Dragon Hotel. Anywhere else, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. Why don't you bring Ren with you, he's been begging to go see his brother for a while now." Jugo answers every question within only two sentences, and Ayano takes the information happily. Ren is by Ayano's side within seconds, a cute little smile on his face.

"Fine, Ren comes." Ayano groans, stomping out of the Kannagi meeting room. Ren follows, basically skipping behind her. The ungraceful girl alongside the graceful little boy. It doesn't take long to arrive at the tall hotel, perhaps one of the biggest hotels in Tokyo. Ayano entered through the glass doors blocking her from seeing the perverted Kazuma she has been begging to see for so long, and stomped up to the lady sitting at a desk.

"Hello Miss Kannagi." The lady says, her voice void of any source of emotion. She was too busy typing away on a keyboard to tend to Ayano.

"First of all, why do you know my name? And second of all, I need to number to Kazuma Yugami's room..." Ayano holds down her horrible temper from the distracted young lady.

"Mr. Yugami has particularly told me not to give the number to his room to anyone. Including a pink haired girl. And I know your name because Mr. Yugami told me. And I plan to stick to my orders." The lady says, facing Ayano for a brief second to shift her glaces and smirk.

"I'm guessing your his angry girlfriend?" Her voice is filled with jealousy. It's pretty obvious the lady has come in contact with the well known womanizer.

"I'll have you know, I'm his cousin." I reply, slamming my fist on the desk, immediatly causing a hole to form where Ayano's fist was placed. The lady's smug expression quickly changes at the sight of her burning desk.

"Fine! He's in the fifth penthouse, 95th floor. " Ayano isn't taken by surprise, a penthouse, of course. The bastard has been practically robbing the Kannagi family of money ever sense he's become Ayano's bodyguard. An _unneeded_ one at that. She stalks off, Ren following. But before they can disappear in the elevator, Ren mouths the words 'sorry' to the poor lady, terrified of Ayano.

_I wonder why he doesn't want anyone coming to his room... is he screwing some poor girl right now? THAT PERVERT! I'LL KILL HIM!_ The thought of Ayano's beloved cousin having sex with someone only fuels her frustration. Now, she's basically seething with anger.

"Ayano, I'm sure it's not what you think it is. Maybe he's unpacking- or even just tired, and wants to rest." Ren's sweet voice speaks up. Ayano faces her brother, her teeth clenched and her eyes burning like wildfire. Ren makes a noise that could be associated with terror, and takes interest in the red carpet below their feet for one small moment.

Finally, they arrive in front of the door. Ayano wastes no time, and begins slamming her fists on the door like a child throwing a fit. The door opens suddenly, taking Ayano by surprise, and she slams to the floor just as Kazuma takes a step back. "Ka-zu-maaaa!" Ayano is face flat on the floor, her voice muffled by the carpet.

"Well, if it isn't princess and Ren." Kazuma nudges Ayano gently on the shoulder with his shoe, who grabs it and digs her nails into the shoe angrily.

"Shut up, you ridiculous excuse for a man."

"Would it anger you if I didn't?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm _not_ going to shut up." Ayano is instantly at her feet, breathing like a bull preparing to charge. As Ayano charges, Kazuma simply puts out his hand, causing Ayano to come to a halt. "And calm down, will you?"

Ayano crosses her arms, suddenly humiliated. It had been two years. _Two years._ These words replayed themselves over and over in Ayano's mind. Suddenly, Ayano is embraced in a tight hug. Ayano pulls Kazuma closer to her, happy to finally be beside her friend once more. Ren joins in, wrapping his arms around his brother and cousin.

"Why did you just disappear like that?" She murmurs, her face buried in his neck.

"Because I had important business to take care of." He whispers in her ear, inaudible to Ren. Eventually, Ayano pulls away from Kazuma and Ren.

_**Kazuma's POV**_

I did it because I missed her, of course. Nothing more, nothing less. I've lived without her for two years, which is pretty painful. As the embrace comes to an end, I take the moment to take in Ayano's features. She's grown, that's for sure, her body is maturing faster than expected.

"Kazuma, I might as well leave. You two need privacy." Ren speaks up, and before I can reply, the boy has disappeared. Ayano is blushing hysterically, looking away in silence.

"Ayano, I left for a reason-"

"Shut up. I don't need you explaining anything to me." Ayano rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I gently place my arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing you feel like catching fire to an entire forest right now, don't you?" I ask, afraid to set the hot headed girl aflame. She shakes her head in reply, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I return the loving kiss with passion. Before I had left for my special 'Mission' I had asked Ayano if she would be mine, but she rejected me. As guessed. But later on she accepted me, and now we're a couple. Ayano still doesn't like kissing, hugs, and ect, and still freaks out if anyone refers to us as a couple, just it's actually _true_. Ayano is snuggled against my chest happily, her breathing soft and gentle.

"Kazuma, why did you leave? What was the mission? Was it that important?" She murmurs. I shake my head, pulling away from reality, that me and Ayano were finally together.

"It'll reveal itself soon enough." I answer her question in aquatically, and she's already a bright pink.

"What, did a bunch of _girls_ call for you? If so, I'd like to know just exactly where they live." She snaps, inches from my face.

"Calm down princess, it's not the end of the world. Besides, no one called for my help, I called for _their_ help."

Ayano snarled in disbelief, before preparing to stomp out the door. She pauses as she reaches the doorway, before turning to face me, embarrased at her jealousy.

"Would you mind if I stayed here for the night? It's been a long time and... well..." She says, blush forming, causing her face to light up. It's not often a girl that wants to bite your head off asks to join you for the night. Besides, I wasn't about to say no.

"Fine. Just don't break or burn anything, will you? I don't feel like paying a fortune to save your ass from falling out a window because you went berserk and burned down the hole damn hotel down." Ayano shook her head quickly, putting out both of her hands.

"No, no, no, no! I won't do that, I'm not that angry, am I?" She says in a high-pitched voice. I chuckle at her adorable ways.

"You're the angriest person I've ever met, Ayano."


End file.
